


Down, Girl!

by GlitterGluwu



Series: C*mmies(sions) [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Genderbending, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rule 63, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu
Summary: “You mean, never?”“Is that bad?” Dimitri mumbled, seeming to grow redder under Sylvain’s gaze.She was quick to shake her head. “Only for you!... Wait, so never everever?”“No, I’ve never had an orgasm,” Dimitri repeated.---Sylvain discovers a major problem and endeavors to fix it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: C*mmies(sions) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264997
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Down, Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Time for Pussy. It is TIME for Vagina.
> 
> For lovely [Lion!!!](https://twitter.com/LionheartNsfw) Thank you so much for everything, this was a nice little piece to do ^w^

“Wait,” Sylvain said, straightening with an agonizing amount of effort. “You mean,  _ never?” _

Dimitri was still sprawled where she had joined Sylvain on her bed an hour earlier, both of them buzzed and giggly. Her face was flushed in a very  _ Dimitri _ way, painting the prettiest of pictures between her soft blue eyes and the mess of her hair strewn across Sylvain’s covers. There was no way, just looking at her - but, dammit, there was  _ every _ way, when she really thought about it. Dima had never been especially forthcoming about her own desires, even when they weren’t related to… well, this.

“Is that bad?” Dimitri mumbled, seeming to grow redder under Sylvain’s gaze.

She was quick to shake her head. “Only for  _ you!” _ She rolled onto her stomach, resting in parallel with Dimitri’s broad, firm body. There were so many  _ parts _ to her, and maybe it was the drink buzz still resonating in her but they seemed to stick out more than usual. There was a sort of salivating quality to her breasts, the way they sprawled expansively over her chest, held fast only by her half-unbuttoned dress shirt. It distracted her as she spoke again. “Wait, so never ever  _ ever?” _

“No, I’ve never had an orgasm,” Dimitri repeated, mingled irritation and amusement flickering across her expression.

“Sometimes they’re -”

“Sylvain, I’m positive.”

“Wow,” Sylvain breathed, propping her chin on the heel of her hand, thinking it all over. “That’s tragic. I mean, look at you - guys should be lining up to make you scream.”

Her face grew redder even than before, eyes crinkling shut as she smiled and turned her head away in embarrassment, painting the perfect tableau of everything that made her so  _ tantalizing. _ “You give me more credit than I deserve. If it were in the cards at all, I should think it’d happen on nights alone, instead of with someone else.”

“Really? That’s -” Sylvain worked herself around and heaved upward, onto her hands and knees, sidling over and looming halfway over Dimitri’s prone form. “Dima.  _ Hon. _ The more you talk, the more I wanna just roll up my sleeves and  _ give _ you one.”

Could Dimitri even feel her toes, with how much blood was in her face? It didn’t matter - this vantage was everything, this image would sear itself into Sylvain’s mind for a good long time. She watched intently as Dima parted her lips, then folded one between her teeth, plump and tactile just to  _ watch. _ “That’s… convenient,” Dimitri admitted. Sylvain raised her eyebrows. “Because the more  _ you _ talk about all of that, the more I’d like one.”

She was turning away again now, like her admission was more incriminating than even Sylvain’s had been. She drove Sylvain so insane with everything she did, goddess. “Is that a yes, then?” Sylvain pressed. 

Dimitri waited for a moment, then nodded.

Oh, she was on fire. She was going to burn right up. It was always fun, feeling the pleasant warm-buzz of alcohol bleed into that of arousal, but this time -  _ this _ time, it was like someone had tossed a lit match into a pool of gasoline, sending fire dancing along her surface. She supposed it was the natural result of how long she’d been pining after dear little Dima.

Well, it was as good an excuse as any to get those damn clothes off.

“‘Kay!” she chirped, retreating, resting atop one of Dimitri’s thighs and grasping at the half-tucked hem of her own shirt before stripping it off over her head. Dimitri took one look at her liberated breasts and yelped, averting her eyes yet again. Sylvain couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dima, we’re never going to get you an orgasm if you can’t even look at my boobs.”

“I know, I - I just need a moment -”

“Not too many moments, right? C’mon, I can’t be the only one with my tits out.”

Dimitri turned her head, peering at Sylvain’s breasts with a lingering caution - Sylvain watched her swallow and preened, shimmied her shoulders just to give Dima a treat. “They’re very nice,” Dimitri said shyly.

Sylvain flushed a little in turn. “Oh, c’mon. I’ve seen yours.”

“Size isn’t -”

“Or I  _ would’ve _ if you’d take your shirt off!” she jabbed. That, at least, earned her a laugh. “C’mon, get ‘em out!”

“Okay,” Dimitri assented at last, and they both parted for a moment, stripping down. Sylvain had considerably less to shed - and considerably more to explain, when Dimitri cast her a confused sidelong glance at her lack of underwear - so she had plenty of time to admire Dimitri’s broad back as she bent to peel off her pants and underwear. Her breasts swung forward as she did, too, pendulous and heavy and  _ perfect, _ and Sylvain thought privately that she’d have to get a handful of those first chance she got.

When Dimitri stood, it was with a shy tilt to her shoulders, as if there were some -  _ any - _ flaw that she believed needed to be kept hidden behind their bulk. “Where would you like me?” she asked, and even that - spoken in a low voice, spoken from behind lowered lids and reddened skin - made Sylvain wetter than she could remember being for a long time.

“Oh, just lay back on the pillows. And relax! This is  _ all _ about you,” Sylvain advised, watching, transfixed as ever. Dima was  _ so _ lovely, perfect in her entirety, the encapsulation and realization of all her deepest fantasies - and when she lay back, her legs still bent at the knee, Sylvain developed a hunch as to what she’d been so eager to hide.

“Can I touch?” she asked, and Dimitri nodded. She reached for her bush just to slide a few fingers through the long, dark golden hair there; Dimitri’s hips bucked upward in the same breath as her gasp. Sylvain might have had a habit of keeping herself better trimmed than this, but there was a sort of tactile pleasure in touching another woman’s pubic hair - as long as she wasn’t picking it out of her teeth.

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri hissed under her breath. “I, ah. I didn’t think this would be the turn our evening would take.”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Sylvain replied easily. She was on her hands and knees again in seconds, bending to kiss the lower half of Dima’s belly, just low enough to feel bristles brush her chin. The next kiss was higher on her stomach, then another -

“Please just - hurry up and get to it,” Dimitri interrupted, squeaky and raspy already. Oh, Sylvain was going to  _ delight _ in this.

“First secret of the female orgasm, sugar,” she murmured in return, speaking directly into her skin, lips grazing her firm abdomen, “There’s no hurrying up and getting to it. This -” she paused to work her way up Dimitri’s body, hesitating just at the rise of her breasts and smirking confidentially up from between them - “is  _ all _ a part of getting there.”

She heard Dima’s breath catch in her throat, saw her hesitantly meet her gaze. She folded her lips between her teeth and said at last, “I don’t think I need much help getting ready, to be honest with you.”

Sylvain raised her eyebrows. Dimitri’s thighs twitched apart - she could feel them, the way they moved, as if all too eager to draw her in already - and, if she was being honest with herself, she certainly didn’t need to be coaxed along much farther.

“Oh,  _ baby,” _ she rasped. She reached between, just to see - and yes, those selfsame golden strands she’d been transfixed by earlier were clumped with slick, her labia parting eagerly for experimental fingers. “Goddess, you’re - I mean, I guess we’re both that drunk, huh.”

Dimitri hesitated. “Drunk. Yes.”

“Fuck,” she whispered, gravitating downwards - Dimitri’s cunt was even prettier to look at here, where Sylvain could see just how puffy and red the labia were, glistening with nectar. It was hell just to drag her eyes away and glance upward at Dimitri for confirmation; and she was so  _ funny  _ about it, propped up on her elbows and frowning down at her as if the concept of cunnilingus was so foreign to her that she couldn’t  _ possibly _ have guessed what Sylvain was up to on her own.

She seemed to get the gist when she at last pressed forward, flicking a testing tongue over slick-smooth skin, shuddering in delight and positively gushing herself. Dimitri’s first noise of the night was already perfection, half-cut off in her throat, higher than Sylvain had ever heard her.

She pressed on, drunker than ever on the  _ mouthfeel _ of pussy - a positive banquet of sensations, heady scent meeting sour taste meeting rough - then smooth - then  _ rough _ textures -

“S-syl - Syl _ vain,” _ Dimitri begged, and Sylvain chuckled.

“I’m only just getting started.”

“No, n-no - stop.”

Sylvain raised her eyebrows, and she peeled back. “Wait, is something wrong? Are you good?”

Dimitri’s chest was rising and falling in visible patterns, those flawless tits drooping to either side. Her voice as it escaped on her breath was high. “I - I feel wrong, not - doing anything back.”

Sylvain frowned. “I mean, honestly? For sex with two cunts, it’s sort of a tradeoff situation. I do you, you do me, we don’t really… well,” she paused, tapping her chin. Oh, she  _ liked _ this idea. “We could trib.”

“Trib?”

Sylvain laughed under her breath. “Just go with it,” she instructed, and when she pulled at Dimitri’s thigh, her companion obeyed; she slid between them, straddling Dimitri’s right thigh until she slotted her hips into place, already exhaling luxuriantly through her teeth. She could feel how hot - and how  _ wet - _

“Oh,” Dimitri gasped, and she shifted beneath her again, bumping up. The friction of her pubic hair against Sylvain’s vulva was delicious - enough to make her bump back, and for Dimitri to strike again. “I didn’t think -”

“Then you never gave it a try,” Sylvain tittered. Her next grind was a little harder, enough that her labia were parting, grinding into something less grating than her hair, a little stickier, a familiar wet paradise. “Fuck - Dima, is this good for you?”

A high breath, followed by a low laugh of her own. Fuck, even her  _ voice _ was more tempting than ever - every moment, every grind, added a layer of gravel to it, made it resonate lower in her throat and higher in her mouth. “More than,” Dimitri whispered, tilting her head back. Her breasts swayed as she moved with Sylvain; another moment later, and she realized Dimitri’s thigh was moving beneath her, searching for purchase against the comforter -

Dimitri properly  _ bucked _ now, crashing into Sylvain’s cunt with a force that had her half-falling forward; she flailed and found stability on Dimitri’s breast. Oh, well, that was better than it could’ve been.

“You’re not trying to buck me off, are you?” she snickered, and flushed as Dimitri was, there was a touch of irritation there as well. “Wait, are you?”

“I need it harder,” she said, curiously decisive, and Sylvain raised her eyebrows.

“We’ve been rushing pretty hard as is,” Sylvain countered. “I know it sucks of me to tell you this, but you’ve gotta be patient if you wanna get there. Okay? This isn’t something you can just power through without knowing what you’re looking for.”

As if to console her - because Dimitri still looked  _ frustrated, _ half like she’d uncharacteristically object to Sylvain’s counsel - she peeled back, turned her head to kiss Dimitri’s knee where it was still hooked over her shoulder, and ground forward once again.

And then, the world flipped upside down. She barely registered the rush of air before she bounced back on the mattress, yelping more from astonishment than from pain. She blinked up at the ceiling for only a split second before Dimitri cut through her vision, looming over her as she sorted Sylvain’s legs much quicker than she might have. When she fucked forward, it was all Sylvain could do not to  _ squeak. _

For what it was worth, the increased pace - well, it was certainly good for  _ her.  _ The first couple thrusts while Dimitri found her rhythm were already harder than she’d dared, and  _ then _ she increased the pace, slapping skin on skin almost as harshly as she might have with a strap. There was paradise in the blood rushing to her head, an almost impossible heaven just in having her legs spread by force, but the best part - the  _ best  _ part -

She dragged her gaze up from Dimitri’s frantically bouncing breasts, huge pink areolae flitting back and forth as if trying to hypnotize her, and saw Dimitri’s expression. Her eyebrows were alternately furrowed and tented, her entire face a delicious, candy-like pink, glistening with sweat. Her mouth hung open, and Sylvain briefly had the inclination to  _ put _ something inside it, but then it closed - and opened again, laboring around Dimitri’s high, needy breaths.

“Dim - oh, Dim - uhh -” Sylvain tried, feeling her thigh slip against Dimitri’s sweating palm, glancing down at where their bodies met; that was so good, almost as good as Dimitri’s expression, just the two clashing clefts meeting and parting. It was so - hot - and the  _ impact _ of it, supplemented by Dimitri’s strength -

She reached down, meaning to touch her clit or Dimitri’s -  _ somebody’s - _ but didn’t trust herself not to jab somebody and instead found Dimitri’s superior thigh and just  _ gripped, _ feeling muscle rippling beneath skin from her movement.

And fuck, that was it. That was enough.

Her orgasms always lasted longer when she was drunk, but even then, it didn’t feel nearly long enough. A bitter, sad little thought wormed its way into the back of her mind - she wouldn’t get to do this with Dimitri again, wouldn’t she? Why hadn’t she  _ made _ it last longer?

Dimitri’s hips had grown still. Her breath stuttered so fast in and out of her chest, Sylvain almost panicked - she was crying, Sylvain had fucked it all again - but she was just pitched over, fighting to catch her breath, red up to her ears and down to her chest.

Whatever bitter thoughts lingered, that, at least, was good. She smiled as Dimitri emerged back upward, eyelids flickering, and found Sylvain again.

“Good?” Sylvain said simply.

Dimitri’s mouth hung wetly open. She nodded.

Maybe it was worth being a little selfish. Just to keep her around that little bit longer.

“How would you like another, baby?” she whispered.

Dimitri swallowed thickly. Sylvain watched her throat bob, watched Dimitri’s eyes flicker over her body. For half a moment, she wondered whether it wasn’t all hopeless.

“Truth be told,” Dimitri laughed, finally, “I want… ten. Twenty. Goddess forgive me, it was amazing.”

Goddess forgive her? Goddess forgive  _ Sylvain _ for how fucking  _ giddy _ that made her.

“Well, we’ve got a lot of catching up to do,” Sylvain offered, and with that, Dimitri shuddered in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fics is hard! Comments help it be less hard! You see what I'm getting at? Give me comments.
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/glittergluwu) | [My CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/GlitterGlue)


End file.
